Mayor of New York City
The Mayor of New York City, or simply known as the Mayor, was the main antagonist in the first season of the animated independent HBO show, Animals. He was a corrupt politician who was running for mayor in the upcoming election of New York City. He would do anything to ensure his image and get elected, and does illegal acts that the public doesn't know. Personality The mayor was cruel, selfish, arrogant, greedy, corrupt, deceptive, and disloyal. The mayor cares nothing more than to win the mayoral campaign, he is ambitious to do what it takes and will do anything to succeed by using underhanded tactics and abusing his privileges, such as making threats, incriminating, or even murder. To ensure his image, he appears to be formal, charismatic, mild-mannered, and regal in the eyes of the public, including his opposing candidate. He is also a shrewd businessman, as with the aid of his business partner, he was planning to tear down Central Park and turn it into a parking lot. The mayor has two goons by his side most of the time and orders them to take care of his dirty work so he won't do it himself in case it might tarnish his image or expose him. When the mayor discovers he was being blackmailed with photos of a hooker he was having sex with and the said hooker being dead, the mayor got his goons to bring the photographer to him, with the photographer in bruises from his henchmen. The mayor than places a tee in his mouth and swings the golf ball to keep him quiet. When seeing his chances in the election are low in the newspaper, he had his goons hang the editor-in-chief from the window as a threat to fabricate a story about his chances of winning. After his business partner died of an overdose of cocaine, the mayor had his men throw him into the river with a cinderblock tied around him. Upon seeing the chances of his opposing candidate succeeding, the mayor ordered his goons to plant cocaine in his house and take photos to incriminate him. After discovering one of his goons was an undercover cop, he ordered his other goon to destroy any evidence the cop had on him. He was also unfaithful towards his wife as he had an affair with a hooker. When the mayor feels he has achieved his goals, he maintains a patient, composed, and confident demeanor. He also happens to have a hedonistic lifestyle, as he enjoys doing cocaine, having sex with hookers, and going to strip clubs. However, he happens to have a temper if things don't go his way or if someone is plotting to expose, he will become hasty and violent. When hearing about his opposing candidate's chances of winning, he threw his whiskey glass at the TV. When realizing his wife was cheating on him with his opposing candidate, the mayor got enraged he barges into his candidate's house than holds both him and his wife at gunpoint. Although, he isn't completely blinded by rage, and he can compromise a situation to ensure his success in the election. When one of his goons revealed himself to be an undercover cop, the mayor and his other goon killed both him and the mayor's opposing candidate than set it up to make it look like the opposing candidate was doing cocaine and shot the undercover cop before shooting himself. He is also quite a hypocrite, while he did cheat on his wife with a hooker, he was greatly angered when he discovered she was cheating on him with his opposing candidate. In spite of this, the mayor still seems to love his wife as one of the recordings on the news regarding the mayor's dirty deeds shows that she was still alive, indicating he was somewhat possessive. Despite his shrewd nature, the mayor can be rather oblivious, and because of his arrogance, he overlooks the shortcomings of his actions, even disregarding human life, and especially animal life. For starters, he didn't notice his wife was having an affair with his opposing candidate. When he was at his house, he notices his wife's car parked out in front, where he realizes the lipstick on his candidate's cheek is the same one his wife wears. The mayor didn't even know one of his goons was an undercover cop who disguised himself to expose his dirty deeds, and when the cop was killed he had his goon burn down any evidence he had on him, only that the cop had an envelope of the mayor's actions that was sent to the newspaper editor, which was broadcasted during the Thanksgiving Parade that includes photos of his dead hooker, a dashcam of his business partner's body thrown into the river, an audio recorder of the shootout on his opposing candidate and the cop, and an exclusive interview of his wife explaining what he did, thereby exposing him to the entire city. The biggest outcome that came upon his death with a turkey. When the mayor was picking out a turkey to pardon on Thanksgiving, the other turkeys pretended to faint so the mayor would pick Greg, as they did it to give the turkey a chance to take his revenge on him for giving out not only his late wife but the other turkeys the mayor threw at the crowd during the parade. The mayor is also quite cowardly, becoming anxious if he's in a situation that would risk his reputation or life. This happened when the hooker died during intercourse, he was visibly breathing heavily. After his actions regarding the deaths of the people he caused were broadcasted, the crowd turn angry and started throwing turkeys and bottles at him, the mayor had his goon drive the parade float in an attempt to escape while firing off a gun to scare the crowd away. After the float crashed, the mayor attempted to grab the gun while one of the parade balloons fell on top him while deflating, he was felt with dread when Greg, a turkey, came by and held the gun to his face, coercing him into saying his wife's name, which he did before shot. History Rats. (1) Pigeons. (1) Cats. (1) Dogs. (1) Rats. (2) Pigeons. (2) Flies. Squirrels Part I. Squirrels Part II. Turkeys. ??? Trivia *In the final episode when he was confronted by Greg holding to his face, he coerced him to say "Sarah" which the mayor did as he somehow understood him. **The mayor being killed foreshadows the human race being exterminated at the season 2 and the animals declaring war at the end of season 3. **The mayor understanding what Greg said also foreshadows the animals being able to understand one another in the sixth episode of season 3. *He enjoys playing golf. *He has bed bugs in his pubic hair. *"Flies." is the only episode he didn't appear in. *Before being shot by Greg, the mayor muttered "Sarah", making him the only animated human to speak. As opposed to the other humans that their speech sounded incomprehensible, in contrast to some of the humans that their speeches were only understandable in the live segments. **It's also unknown who voiced him. **In episode nine, a newspaper article shows the mayor quoting "That guy wouldn't have been good anyway." regarding the "suicide" of his opposing candidate. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Male Category:Nameless Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Greedy Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Incriminators Category:Trickster Category:Abusers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Outcast Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Egotist Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Spouses Category:Lawful Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Liars Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Leader